


Mayday

by dazachuuu (Zurenika)



Series: Haikyuu Crime AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crime Groups AU that nobody asked for, Drabble, Fic Dump, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Nekoma vs Fukurodani, but they're crime groups, the kurotsukki moment happens only at the end but nothing spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/dazachuuu
Summary: That one where Tsukki was kidnapped by Akaashi and other stuff happens
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu Crime AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973131
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Mayday

**Author's Note:**

> This really just started as Tsukki getting kidnapped and Kuroo losing it but then other things happened  
> This is a fic dump. I just have a lot of thoughts and ideas sometimes and I tend to just write it all out.  
> 

Tsukishima jolted awake. His entire body felt heavy and he felt as if his skull was being hammered open. The soft, warm bed was lulling him back to sleep but his mind was already racing, trying to make sense of the last few hours. 

He remembered a black van screeching to a halt beside him, doors already opened. Hands reached out from inside the vehicle, grabbing his arms and shoulders and pulling him inside. More hands pinned him to the floor of the vehicle before a wad of cloth was stuffed into his mouth. 

He sat up quickly, heart racing. He took several deep breaths, focusing on each part of his body as he did so. He didn’t feel any different, aside from the headache and the soreness of his body. He looked around himself, noticing the familiar outline of his glasses on the nightstand. 

The room came into focus and Tsukishima can definitely say that he’s in some sort of hotel room. 

The door to the room opened and Akaashi Keiji, Fukurodani’s second-in-command, walked in. 

“Glad you’re finally awake,” Akaashi said as he approached the bed.

“This is a surprise,” Tsukishima said, voice hoarse. “I didn’t think you had it in you,”

Akaashi tossed him a bottle of mineral water before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “Relax, I didn't put anything in it,” he said rather amused. 

Tsukishima shrugged, finally opening the bottle. He sniffed at the top and took a small sip. Finding nothing out of place, he slowly drank from the bottle. 

His head was still pounding but it was mild enough for him to ignore and think things through.

“Tetsurou won’t take this lying down,” Tsukishima said, crushing the bottle between his hands. He glanced up and caught a smile on Akaashi’s face. 

“I know,” Akaashi replied. “I expect nothing less from him,” 

~~~~~

“This is bad, this is bad, this is bad,”

Yaku has been pacing around the room, throwing furtive glances towards the door. Lev crouched down by the wall, head in his hands as he stared at the black box. 

“Calm down, Yaku. Look, Lev’s getting more nervous with you acting that way,” Kenma said, not bothering to look up from the game he was playing.

Yaku stopped in his tracks and wheeled at him. “This is Tsukki we're talking about, Kenma! What are we going to do?! Kuroo will definitely lose it! Kuroo-” 

“Is wondering why his people aren’t doing their goddamn jobs,” a voice came from behind them. Yaku and Lev froze and it was almost funny to see them turn in slow motion to watch Kuroo approach.

“Where’s Kei? Are you guys planning something again?” their leader asked, looking at each of their faces expectantly. The other two ducked their heads, avoiding eye contact with their leader. 

Kenma sighed, “We have a problem, Kuro.”

All eyes turned on him but Kenma met Kuroo’s hazel ones steadily. 

“Lev, give it to him,” he instructed. 

Lev jumped from being called out but picked up the box just the same and handed it to Kuroo, flinching as their leader reached out for it. 

“What’s happened now?” Kuroo asked, looking down at the thing.

“Ah,” he said, noticing the golden feather embossed right on top. “I don’t see what’s the problem. Bokuto always does-” 

Kenma didn’t think too much of the box, Fukurodani’s leader has always been a bit of a child that they receive these types of gifts every other month. They were mostly harmless taunts but this one, this one crossed a very dangerous line.

“When did we get this?” Kuroo’s voice had become dangerously quiet.

“It came in the mail this morning,” Kenma answered. Kuroo’s hands were gripping the box a little too tightly that his knuckles were almost white. 

“Kuro, it’s fine. We’re going to get him back,” Kenma said, trying to placate the rising anger that’s now apparent in Kuroo’s eyes. 

Kenma was vaguely aware of the box falling to the ground, a familiar pair of eyeglasses tumbling out of it.

Kuroo’s eyes were wild almost feral as he looked at Kenma and it was the first time in a long while that Kenma felt scared of their leader. 

“It’s fine?!” Kuroo was trembling and anytime now, Kenma knew that the guy would lash out. And so he did the one thing only he can do. 

The collective gasp as his hand hit Kuroo’s cheek was almost enough to make Kenma smirk. Almost. 

“This is exactly what they want Kuroo! You can’t lose your mind over this!” Kenma said. To others, Kenma was just speaking in his usual voice but the way Kuroo flinched at his words told him that his friend understood.

“Uhm, guys,” Yaku was holding a small piece of something yellow and he held it out to Kuroo. 

~~~~~ 

Stepping out onto the balcony allowed Tsukishima to guess their current whereabouts. He told Akaashi about it and only got a hum for a reply. 

“Look, it’s starting,” Akaashi said across from him. Tsukishima adjusted his glasses, a new one courtesy of Akaashi, and looked at the figures emerging on the bridge. There were two small groups in the middle of the street, both ends closed off by the power of bribery. 

Tsukishima zeroed in on the mop of black hair that he’s fairly certain is Kuroo. 

"Bokuto-san's always been interested in you." Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at that. “We’ve been meaning to recruit you, Kei. Your talents are being wasted at Nekoma,” Akaashi said in reply. 

A laugh escaped Tsukishima's lips. 

“Me? Wasting away in Nekoma?” he asked incredulously. “I didn’t think you’re one for rumors, Keiji-san,”

An explosion rocked along the bridge, the spray of water in the air causing rainbows to form momentarily. Both men looked towards the commotion, faces carefully blank. 

“Ah, of course. All those plans weren't just Kenma's,” Akaashi said, placing his cup down. “And I'm assuming you’re also behind the alliance with Karasuno?” 

Tsukishima remained quiet but he couldn’t help the way his lips curled into a smirk.

“That was a pain, you know? Those two weirdos gave us a very hard time,” Akaashi said. 

Gunshots had started in the distance and Kei wouldn’t be lying if he said it didn’t make him nervous. He knew Kuroo was there, the entire Nekoma crew was there and he swore to all the gods that if anything happened to any of them, he would take Akaashi Keiji’s life by his own hands.

“Well then,” Akaashi pulled out his phone. 

~~~~~

“JUST. GIVE. KEI. BACK.”

Kuroo punctuated every word with a punch, relishing in the feel of his knuckles hitting soft flesh. Bokuto sputtered underneath him but seeing the other man’s bloody face wasn’t enough to make him feel some sort of comfort.

A phone started to ring. 

“W-Woah, w-wai- get off” Bokuto managed to shove Kuroo to the side, coughing blood as he did so. The ringing was starting to get on Kuroo’s nerves and he had half a mind to snatch the guy’s phone and chuck it into the river. Thankfully, Bokuto answered it and placed it on loudspeaker.

“Kuroo-san,” Akaashi’s voice was unmistakable.

“Tsukishima’s here and he’s safe. Look to your left,”

Kuroo was confused but still did what was asked of him. There was nothing but buildings around the bridge, the tallest being the newest 5-star hotel in the city. Red smoke suddenly fired in the sky, contrasting against the blue sky. 

“Tetsurou!"

"Kei! Are you okay? Are you hurt-" 

"I'm fine. Keiji-san-" 

“Please pass the phone to Bokuto,” Akaashi interrupted.

Kuroo handed the phone back to Bokuto. He watched as the other man nodded along to whatever Akaashi was saying before letting the phone fall to the ground. 

"Well, that was fun," Bokuto said a bit dejected as he staggered to get up. 

Kuroo was suddenly aware of how quiet their surroundings had gotten, figures wearing Fukurodani’s colors retreating to the other side of the bridge. 

“See you around, Kuroo!” 

~~~~~

"I admire you, Keiji-san. This was a pretty smart move," Tsukishima said after Akaashi finished the call. Things had finally clicked into place as he listened to Akaashi’s conversation with Bokuto. 

Kidnapping Kei and having Kuroo act the way he did showed the world his importance to Nekoma’s leader, painting a pretty large target on his back. Not only that, the little chat he had with Akaashi had revealed his involvement with the group’s activities. 

"This room has been paid for until the day after tomorrow,” Akaashi said, interrupting his thoughts. “I’ll see you soon, Kei,” he said before leaving him alone.

~~~~~

It was exactly an hour after Akaashi left when Kuroo burst inside the room. Tsukishima glimpsed Kai, Yaku, and Kenma standing outside before the door shut to a close. 

" Kei! " Tetsurou ran towards him, sweeping him up in a tight embrace. 

"You're not hurt, are you? They didn't do anything wrong?" 

"I'm okay now," Kei whispered, catching Tetrurou's lips with his own. 

~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on twitter @dazachuuu
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/dazachuuu


End file.
